Communications transceivers may utilize numerous architectures to recover data from a modulated carrier signal. These architectures include coherent demodulation, using either intermediate frequency conversion or direct-conversion receivers. Such receivers typically recover or regenerate the communications carrier signal using a phase-locked loop (PLL) and coherent demodulation. Recently, polar receiver architectures have been proposed that extract the modulation phase components from a received modulation signal without using a carrier recovery circuitry. However, the proposed polar receiver architectures and associated signal processing have deficiencies that result in poor performance and high bit error rates (BER). Accordingly, there is a need for improved polar receiver signal processing and architectures.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.